


Тридцать один

by RagniAlkari



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: Работа №31 командной вертикали Кайентая в бинго-недельке. Апокалиптически настроенные ахаха.Бета:Rina_Prince
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Тридцать один

_Чтобы достичь звёзд, необходимо сначала покончить с Вечностью._  
\- Айзек Азимов, «Конец Вечности»

  


«Как же я всё это, — думает Тацума, — как же я всё это, блядь, ненавижу».

И это — нет, не преувеличение, это — святая истина в самой последней инстанции. Сферически идеальная, как пресловутый конь в вакууме.

Всё, что можно ненавидеть в космосе, Тацума ненавидит. И понимает, что скоро возненавидит — добавочно — всё, что нельзя.

Ахаха, да. Поржём погромче, а то на той стороне галактики ещё не слышали. Может быть. Или да. Впрочем, неважно.

Гораздо важнее, что Тацума — ненавидит. Проклятые корабли, на которых его тошнит, как беременную с бодуна. И проклятые звёзды — конечно же, ко всему безразличные. И даже свой разлюбезный, распроклятый Кайентай — будь сорок два раза по сорок два проклят тот день и час, когда он — зачем-то — решил налаживать связи людей и аманто.

«Как будто не знал, что так будет», — смеётся Тацума, и от того, чтобы угнать челнок и умчаться в закат мироздания, его удерживает только некая хрень, очевидно подхваченная от Кацуры. Вроде триппера — то ли ответственность, то ли как там она называется. Лучше бы, правда, триппер.

Смех отскакивает от стен каюты упругими аннигиляционными шариками, Тацума разваливается в кресле и закидывает ноги на ту часть стола, что не занята панелью внутреннего управления, хламом, горой пустых упаковок противорвотного и разноцветными фантиками леденцов — последнего рубежа обороны от неизбывной потребности заблевать все доступные области корабля и вселенной.

И, кстати, о Кацуре.

Коммуникатор настраивается за секунду — спасибо, квантовая запутанность, нивелирующая все и всяческие расстояния. А вот Зура — Зура не квант, не фотон и не атом, мгновенно не откликается. Ждать приходится долго-долго — секунд пятнадцать.

— Ты, кажется, хотел корабль? — без предисловий говорит Тацума.

Зура, конечно, хотел. И, конечно же, оплатить его сразу у нынешних Джои не хватит никаких средств — ещё бы, Тацумы-то у них теперь нет.

— Ой, да ладно, сочтёмся, — смеётся он в коммуникатор. — Считай это моим вкладом по старой памяти. Как тебе, кстати, мой прошлый подарок? Ну, та неведомая хренотень?.. Ахаха, я знал, что тебе понравится!

Совсем не сложно смеяться, когда ты смеёшься всегда. И совершенно неважно, что в это самое время в руках у тебя пистолет и ты целишься им в самый центр изображения земного шара.

— До связи, — говорит Тацума, коротко усмехается («Паф!» — в сторону нижней части Евразии) и сразу же переключается на другой канал. — Ух ты, караулил, что ли?

Ответа от Такасуги совсем не приходится ждать — он отвечает так быстро, что впору задуматься о телепатии. Возможно, у него больше общего с квантами, чем у Зуры. Или, быть может, ему просто куда нужнее корабль.

— Всё готово, цена как предполагалось. И я тут слышал, что ты искал выходы на Харусамэ. Накинешь пару ящиков саке — сведу.

Тацума хохочет в голос — ещё раскатистее, чем раньше. У Такасуги хватает ума не спрашивать, откуда он это знает и понимает ли, зачем радикальному борцу с аманто могли потребоваться такие связи.

— А если хочешь подмазаться — предложи им Гинтоки и Кацуру, их головы сейчас в цене.

На этом невозмутимая флегматичность на той стороне канала ломается. Пауза тянется, тянется и обрывается заинтересованным:

— Ты не в своём уме?

— Да я-то как раз в своём, — с удовольствием откликается Тацума. — Я, в отличие от некоторых, не сомневаюсь, что с ними пиратская шайка не справится, если ты основательно не поможешь. А ты не поможешь — у тебя совершенно другая шизофрения.

На голограмме Земли завиваются облака, от их вращения Тацуму тошнит раза в три больше, чем обычно, и он запивает таблетку противорвотного холодным чаем, подёрнутым радужной плёнкой. О том, как давно здесь стоит эта чашка, он здраво решает не размышлять.

— Свою подлечи, прежде чем рассуждать о моей, — коммуникатор, пожалуй, покрылся бы льдом, если бы пресловутая связь фотонов вне времени и пространства могла транслировать и овеществлять интонации. — Четыре ящика. Жду контакты.

— Паф-паф, — ухмыляется Тацума освободившемуся каналу и медленно проплывающей перед глазами Японии. — Развлекайтесь.

Уничтожать мир, оказывается, ужасно весело. А Такасуги со своим мрачным подходом ни черта в этом не понимает. Равно как Зура ни йоты не смыслит в политике. Равно как Тацума слишком долго не понимал, что, пока на земле не переведутся большие и жирные тараканы, ничего общего не имеющие с аманто, никакая торговля и никакой прочий бред о налаживании контактов с другими расами не помогут ничему измениться по-настоящему.

Один Гинтоки умный. Всегда был. Засел в своём сраном Кабуки-чо и не лезет ни в какую жопу, пока она сама сдуру не начинает его окружать. А если всё же начинает, то эта жопа быстро накрывается пиздой. Красота. И почти что вселенская мудрость. Аж зависть берёт.

— Муцу, — Тацума снова включает коммуникатор — на этот раз внутренний. — У нас готовы те корабли для продажи на Землю?

— Второй ещё на диагностике — мы его здорово потрепали. День-два, может, придётся подлатать мелочи.

Тацума заливается хохотом и думает, хватит ли соображения у Харусамэ узнать в корабле Джои — при столкновении — бывший свой собственный. Вряд ли. Обшивку полностью заменили и перекрасили.

— Кстати, — пистолет мягко касается дулом центра Тихого океана, и тот идёт мелкой рябью. — Тебе нравится число, скажем, тридцать один?

— Для чего?

Муцу — это, конечно же, Муцу. Практична, рациональна и сдержанна. Как всегда. Однажды, когда на Земле передохнут ненужные твари, а Тацума наконец-то почувствует, что сделал достаточно или что больше просто не может, он с чистой совестью передаст ей и Кайентай, и весь космос в придачу. А сам последует гениальному пути Гинтоки.

— Ну, знаешь, как сорок два, только тридцать один. Ответ на все вопросы вселенной.

Муцу медлит мгновение.

— С чего бы ему меняться?

Смех Тацумы мягко вибрирует на непривычных негромких нотах, когда он весело улыбается коммуникатору и отвечает:

— С того, что изменится мир, разумеется.

И нажимает на спуск.


End file.
